Becky's Choclate Treats
Becky's Chocolate Treats is the 15th episode Season 4 of Barney and Friends. Plot Chip wants a chocolate treat for Maria, Stephen, Danny, Kim, Ashley and Robert, But Sean Abel and his young Sister Lexi. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip *Ashley *Alissa *Stephen *Kristen *Hannah *Jeff *Danny *Maria *Keesha *Curtis *Kim *Robert *Becky (debut) *Kelly * *Sean Abel *Lexi *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty * Songs #Barney Theme Song #Sean Abel's Shy Song (Performed by: Sean Abel) #Why? (Performed by: Barney, Chip, Ashley, Alissa, Stephen, Jeff, Danny, Kristen, Hannah, Maria, Keesha, Curtis, Kim, Sean Abel, Lexi, Robert, Becky and Kelly) #The Clapping Song (Performed by: Barney, Chip, Ashley, Alissa, Stephen, Jeff, Danny, Kristen, Hannah, Maria, Keesha, Curtis, Kim, Sean Abel, Lexi, Robert, Becky and Kelly) #The Yum Yum Song (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Chip, Ashley, Alissa, Stephen, Jeff, Danny, Kristen, Hannah, Maria, Keesha, Curtis, Kim, Robert, Sean Abel, Lexi, Becky and Kelly) #Snackin' on Healthy Food (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Chip, Ashley, Alissa, Stephen, Jeff, Danny, Kristen, Hannah, Maria, Keesha, Curtis, Kim, Sean Abel, Lexi, Robert, Becky and Kelly) #You Might Like Something New (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Chip, Ashley, Alissa, Stephen, Jeff, Danny, Kristen, Hannah, Maria, Keesha, Curtis, Kim, Sean Abel, Lexi, Robert, Becky and Kelly) #S'Mores (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Chip, Ashley, Alissa, Stephen, Jeff, Danny, Kristen, Hannah, Maria, Keesha, Curtis, Kim, Sean Abel, Lexi, Robert, Becky and Kelly) #The Popcorn Song (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Chip, Ashley, Alissa, Stephen, Jeff, Danny, Kristen, Hannah, Maria, Keesha, Curtis, Kim, Sean Abel, Lexi, Robert, Becky and Kelly) #The Clean Up Clock (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Chip, Ashley, Alissa, Stephen, Jeff, Danny, Kristen, Hannah, Maria, Keesha, Curtis, Kim, Sean Abel, Lexi, Robert, Becky and Kelly) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Chip, Ashley, Alissa, Stephen, Jeff, Danny, Kristen, Hannah, Maria, Keesha, Curtis, Kim, Sean Abel, Lexi, Robert, Becky and Kelly) Trivia *Chip wear the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. *Ashley wear the same clothes from Books Are Fun!. And a long hair. *Alissa wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a long hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from On The Move. And a short hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Barney's Super Singing Circus. And a two hair-styles. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Good, Clean Fun. And a long hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here!. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. * *Maria wear the same shirt from Shawn and the Beanstalk. And the same pants from First Day of School, and We've Got Rhythm. And a little long hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Trading Places. And a pony tail. *Curits wear the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from Camp Wannarunnaround. And a hairstyle. *Robert wear the same clothes from Easy, Breezy Day!. And a short hair. *Cody wear the same clothes from Barney's Great Adventure. And a short hair. *Becky wear the same white shirt and blue jeans. And a long hair. *Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. * *Sean Abel wear the same blue shirt long pants with belt and a watch over his right wrist hand. And a short hair. *Lexi wear the same clothes while Luci wore in "Campfire Sing Along". And a hairstyle. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "The Exercise Circus". *When the Child Kid say "Hey Everybody! It's Time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "If the Shoe Fits...". *During "Why?", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "A Very Special Mouse". *During I Love You, then Chip, Ashley, Alissa, Maria and Kristen, Hannah, Robert, are Barney, left, while Stephen, Kim and Becky, Kelly, Keesha, Sean Abel, Lexi, Danny and Jeff at the chair. Curtis reading a Book. *Ashley is the fiffth child to leave the classroom, and she turns off the lights. *At the end of the Barney doll with the choclate treats. *On December 20, 2012, there's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights. the second one is barney doll with the choclate treats. *This is the first appearance of Becky. *This group (Chip, Ashley, Robert and Maria) also appeared in Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. with Mateo. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "It's Tradition". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Camp Wannarunnaround". *The Season 4 Barney doll is the same from "Let's Build Together". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "First Day Of School!". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in Going on a Bear Hunt. *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Fun & Games". *The Baby Bop voice in this episode was also heard in Tick Tock Clocks!. *The musical arrgements used in this episode was also heard in "All Mixed Up". Category:Barney & Friends Generation